tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
She-Line
She-Line is an American/Canadian animated TV series that aired between 2001 and 2006 with reruns continuing until 2007. for five seasons. The series centers around a young girl, Ashley, who awakens to find that she has been transformed into an anthropomorphic cat, and as she tries to find a way to return to normal, she discovers a world she used to be part of, and a conspiracy that caused her to be driven out of the world. In the third season, she befriends a teenaged lycanthrope, Kelly. Production It was originally made as, according to Strange, a social experiment, to see if the show's borderline furry atmosphere would get ignored for having a moralistic feel. The pilot was completed in 2004, but a lack of interested networks held the show back from getting picked up until 2005 when KidsWB! agreed to air it. Tribune Entertainment co-produced the series, and IDT Entertainment did as well (later as Starz Productions, which led to the show airing on Starz for a brief period of time) Plot Season 1-2 The show is based around Ashley, a lonely 17 year old girl who gets shot during a burglary, only to be brought back as an anthropomorphic cat. She struggles to find a way to return to normal and resist her new instincts. She gets guidance from her pet cat, Smokey over how to adjust her lifestyle. Meanwhile, she has to confront Xerca, the supposed leader of a cat-dominated dimension. Season 3-4 Ashley has fully accepted her new form. However, she soon learns of a cult consisting of werewolves who engage in vandalism and murder, soon revealed to have been formed by Xerca. They burn down Ashley's old house, forcing her to fend for herself. While dealing with them, she befriends a wolf girl named Kelly who was forced to join the cult, and wants to be freed. The two team up to take on the leader of the cult, and upon defeating him, Ashley is somehow transported to a new dimension. Season 5-6 Ashley has been sent to Xerca's home dimension, where she learns that she has always been a cat, but was banished from her home dimension and cursed to become a human, with her memories of her past being erased. She soon defeats Xerca supposedly sacrificing her cat form in order to do so. A year after, it's shown that she has found a job as a cashier at a home goods store and lives with Kelly (still mutated), and that she is actually able to switch between her cat form and her human form. Characters * She-Line/Ashley (Erin Fitzgerald): A 17 year old, lonely, socially awkward girl who inherits the house of her dead grandmother. She is killed in a burglary and is brought back as a grey anthropomorphic cat. She dislikes her new form and she fights her newfound instincts, but sometimes she gives into them. Along with her new form, she has gained higher agility, extra strength and (later on) the ability to increase her muscle mass. A habit Ashley has is that she constantly sucks on lollipops in order to relieve stress (an animation error occurred on a season 5 episode where the lollipop was animated to look like a cigarette.) She wears jeans only, due to the fact that her upper body fur compensates for clothes. * Smokey (F. Murray Abraham for the pilot, John Vernon for the original series, David Warner for future installments): Ashley's pet cat who acts as a guide for Ashley. He tends to be cynical, frequently ignoring Ashley's qualms about wanting to return to normal, yet he often advises her how to adjust to her new life. It has been revealed that he was with Ashley, even during her earlier years and that he's aligned with Xerca. * Kelly (Mo Collins): A former member of the wolf clan. She was forced to join the cult after her boyfriend forced her to, and has become very bitter as a result. When she first met Ashley, the two fought frequently, but in later episodes, Kelly secretly helps Ashley fight against the cult and the two eventually become friends. In the series finale, it's shown that she has yet to return to normal and that she's currently letting Ashley live with her. * Xerca (Brenda Vaccaro): Ashley's biological mother. A nihilist by nature, she has enacted instances of genocide in Ashley's world and has even killed Ashley's adoptive parents. Xerca wants nothing more than to restructure the cat world and recruit Earth cats to serve under her rule. In spite of her nature, she seems to be quite coolheaded and doesn't let her ego overcome her when engaged in combat. It's implied that her deeds were done in order to relinquish a curse placed on her city. Soundtrack The show featured songs from bands such as Nickelback, Cold, Staind, Creed, Alter Bridge, Chevelle, Incubus, Korn, Nine Inch Nails and Filter. Just Got Wocked was the show's theme song, but was replaced with One Day Remains in 2004. Success The show's longevity was attributed to strategies employed by Strange. When it originally aired on FOX Kids, it aired before Digimon (when it was still airing on that network), which helped provide a steady viewer flow. The show originally ended after Saban became defunct in 2002, but thanks to repeated airings of the show on the then newly formed ABC Family, this helped to maintain interest in the series. Strange made a deal with IDT Entertainment to fund a continuation of the series, and this time explore new themes (including concepts that many youths have to cope with, along with mythology.) The storylines became more structured, which enabled the show to last for four years. The show gained additional views and popularity when it began airing on Starz in 2006. The success of the series was also attributed to a toy line released in 2005 by Playmates.